


Snow is Cold and Other Little Known Facts

by ArgentSleeper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentSleeper/pseuds/ArgentSleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, okay? It’s not like I could have known.”<br/>“Of course not.  Who would have guessed that water would be freezing in the middle of winter?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow is Cold and Other Little Known Facts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narlth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/gifts).



> This was written for Narlth while I was under the influence of certain prescribed medications and therefore the amount of cavity inducing fluff should not be blamed on me.

 

 

“I’m sorry, okay?” Arthur repeated for what felt like the millionth time as he stoked the fire to blazing. “It’s not like I could have _known_.”

“Of course not,” Merlin snapped through chattering teeth. “Who would have guessed that water would be freezing in the middle of winter?”

“It was covered with snow! It’s not like I knew there was a pond underneath the drift!”

“But you knew there was snow! Snow is frozen water too! Even frozener water! And yet you still decided it was a great idea to shove me into it!”

Arthur sighed, knowing Merlin had a point and never wanting to admit it. Merlin hadn’t brought it up yet –although he had been complaining about it the rest of the day – but it was Arthur’s fault they were out here in the first place. He was the one who decided they had to go hunting despite the snowfall and cold temperatures. He was also the one who –after hearing Merlin whinging about his frozen toes one too many times– shoved the servant into a snowdrift. But Arthur really _couldn’t_ have known it was hiding a frozen pond, and if he had he honestly never would have done it.

Now here they were, huddled in a cave hours from Camelot, Merlin shivering half naked and wrapped in Arthur’s cloak while his soaking wet clothes attempted to dry by the fire.

Arthur hated seeing him suffering like this. His guilt was made even worse by the knowledge that Merlin had the ability to warm himself completely, but he would never do so while his magic was still supposedly a secret. Part of Arthur wondered if he should tell him now that he knew, but a larger part knew it wasn’t the right time. Merlin’s fear of discovery was the only thing forcing him to maintain any sense of discretion. If he thought he was safe around Arthur he would be caught in a week from his carelessness. For now, there were other ways to heat him up.

Finished coaxing the fire as hot as it would go, Arthur lowered himself next to Merlin, keeping a space between them in case Merlin wasn’t ready to accept his presence quite yet. They sat in silence for a few long minutes, watching the crackling flames. Eventually Arthur knew he had to do something.

“I was terrified,” he murmured, just loud enough for Merlin to hear. “Seeing you go under, knowing how cold the water would be… I’ve seen people before who broke through the ice and never resurfaced. And those who did sometimes didn’t make it to nightfall. I thought I’d lost you forever, and it was all my fault.”

“Hey.” Merlin snaked a hand out to draw Arthur’s under the cloak with him, finally looking at him with something other than resentment. “I’m fine. I can feel all my fingers and toes now and everything.”

Arthur squeezed the hand, which was still ice cold despite Merlin’s claims. “But what if you get sick?” Pneumonia was a real danger whether Merlin could use his magic or not.

“Then you and Gaius will take care of me until I’m better.”

Arthur almost couldn’t bear the amount of pure faith in Merlin’s eyes. He didn’t deserve for anyone to believe in him so completely. He was going to let Merlin down one day. He was _already_ letting him down. But he would take it because he was selfish and a prat and every other name Merlin called him.

“Yes, of course I will.” Arthur drew Merlin fully into his arms, wishing he could transfer every bit of heat he had into the shivering man. If Merlin couldn’t warm himself right now, then Arthur was going to have to do it for him.

Merlin relaxed into him, turning his head to place a kiss into the crook of Arthur’s neck. “Now go to sleep. There’s going to be an epic snowball fight tomorrow you’ll have to be rested for, and this is all the warning you’re going to get.”

“You know threatening your king is treason, don’t you?”

He huffed a laugh. “Not talking to my king right now. Just my prat.”

 

 


End file.
